<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Justice League: Enemies For Centuries by aliciateigan24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959617">Justice League: Enemies For Centuries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciateigan24/pseuds/aliciateigan24'>aliciateigan24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justice League [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciateigan24/pseuds/aliciateigan24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few days after book one. </p><p>When confronted with a choice, what will Nora do? Will she make the right one? It's up to the rest of the heroes to save her from their enemies but more importantly, they need to save her from herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Nora West-Allen, Barry Allen &amp; Original Character(s), Kara Danvers &amp; Mia Smoak, Kara Danvers &amp; Nora West-Allen, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Nora West-Allen &amp; Original Character(s), William Clayton &amp; Mia Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Justice League [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>Previously on Justice League…</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Mia, Nora, Kara, Caitlin, William and Cisco were all sat in their respective chairs, looking at all the information Gideon had presented them about their current problem. They were all getting frustrated because they were getting no where.</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay, what do we know so far?”</p><p class="p1">N-“We know that ‘The Devil’ is someone who knows our parents or is somehow related to our parents. They have been quiet ever since they kidnapped Mia, but Mia’s episode tonight revealed that we know very little.”</p><p class="p1">W-“We don’t know who they are, what they want or if these two events are even connected.”</p><p class="p1">M-“We also haven’t found anything to give us a clue as to where Barry is.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“What about the Russians?”</p><p class="p1">CI-“That’s another part of the mystery.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay, let’s assume that all of this is being orchestrated by one person, let’s try and find out who.”</p><p class="p1">N-“I don’t like the fact that Thawne has been really quiet.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Neither do I, Gideon is their anyway to track Thawne?”</p><p class="p1">G-“Miss Queen I can attempt to track him using Tachyons and see if he shows up anywhere.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Thanks Gideon. Okay let’s look into Oliver’s history with villains and see if their is anything that can give us light a too why Mia was the target.”</p><p class="p1">William, Mia and Cisco went over to the monitors to look at Oliver’s history while Caitlin went to get everyone some coffee and Kara and Nora went on patrol.</p><p class="p1">Kara and Nora stopped on the tallest building in the city and Kara was staring out at the city, thinking.</p><p class="p1">N-“Something’s bothering you.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yeah it is.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Okay?”</p><p class="p1">K-“My instincts are telling me we are missing something important.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Any idea what it could mean?”</p><p class="p1">K-“No. But we both know my instincts are pretty sharp. It’s like when looking at the evidence we have, it’s like something is staring us right in the face.”</p><p class="p1">N-“I don’t know, I think the only place we are gonna get answers is if we look at dads and Oliver’s history. I mean I don’t remember any of the villains being nicknamed ‘The Devil’ and I’m sure Cisco would’ve remembered them.”</p><p class="p1">K-“You right. Come on let’s get back.”</p><p class="p1">Both sped off back to the Justice Hall, and they entered to find Caitlin, Cisco, Mia and William looking at the monitors intensely.</p><p class="p1">K-“What have you got?”</p><p class="p1">M-“We think this is about all of us, not just dad or Barry.”</p><p class="p1">N-“What do you mean?”</p><p class="p1">CI-“We think that it’s not just Thawne working on his own. We think he is working with another person.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Who?”</p><p class="p1">William, Mia, Cisco and Caitlin all looked at each other before William sighed and clicked a button on the monitor. A familiar face popped up on the screen behind them.</p><p class="p1">N-“You’re kidding?”</p><p class="p1">M-“No we’re not.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“Ladies and William please welcome Damien Darhk to the table.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Oh Roa.”</p><p class="p1">M-“That explains why he kidnapped me and my episode yesterday.”</p><p class="p1">W-“Yes but I’m pretty sure dad killed him.”</p><p class="p1">William starts to play the news footage of Oliver killing Damien.</p><p class="p1">CA-“We now have more questions.”</p><p class="p1">M-“How is he alive?”</p><p class="p1">W-“Why is he working with Thawne?”</p><p class="p1">K-“And what do they want?”</p><p class="p1">N-“Hold on, I get the favouritism of Mia but I still don’t understand how it connects the name or the Russians.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Nora’s right, Darhk has no connection that we know of to Russians or the name.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Let’s see if we can find anything else on him or if their is anything in Barry’s history that could point us in the right direction.</p><p class="p1">A few hours later the sun was rising and they were all still working, Mia and Nora were watching Kara as she was sitting in her chair staring at Oliver and Barry’s suits.</p><p class="p1">M-“Kara has been staring at the suits for almost two hours and hasn’t moved.”</p><p class="p1">N-“When we were on patrol, she said that here instincts were telling her that we were missing something important.”</p><p class="p1">M-“And Kara’s instincts are never wrong.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Yeah I’m gonna go-“</p><p class="p1">Nora is cut off by and alarm sounding throughout the hall, all of the heroes run to Cisco who was sitting at the monitors.</p><p class="p1">K-“What’s wrong?”</p><p class="p1">CI-“There is a surge of energy on the edge of the city.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Thawne, he’s calling us out.”</p><p class="p1">M-“You don’t have to go, Nora.”</p><p class="p1">N-“You know I do.”</p><p class="p1">Kara turned to Caitlin.</p><p class="p1">K-“Fancy suiting up?”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Absolutely.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Then suit up!”</p><p class="p1">All of the ladies ran to get changed before running to the location with William and Cisco being their eyes and ears. When they arrived Thawne was stood in the middle of the empty road waiting for them. Kara and Mia landed on the ground just and Nora and Caitlin stopped next to them.</p><p class="p1">T-“So I see you brought a guest along?”</p><p class="p1">CA-“I offered.”</p><p class="p1">T-“So the prodigal ice queen returns.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Shut up Thawne.”</p><p class="p1">T-“Oh, Anger isn’t a good look on you Miss West-Allen. You remind me of your father-so emotional.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Where’s my father!”</p><p class="p1">T-“Oh, now, now, let’s not get too hasty.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Thawne, we know your working with Damien Darhk. Where’s Barry and what do you want from us?”</p><p class="p1">T-“Well I only want something off of Miss West-Allen, Mr Darhk wants to get revenge on you and your brother.”</p><p class="p1">K-“What else are you hiding?”</p><p class="p1">T-“Oh Supergirl I almost forgot, you have a very special opponent.”</p><p class="p1">Cisco’s voice comes through the Comms.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Supergirl you’ve got incoming a Kryptonian heat signature.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">N-“Kryptonian?”</p><p class="p1">Kara then realises who it is. They look at Thawne as Damien Darhk appears next to him but on his other side a brunette woman who is in all black and she a similar crest to Kara’s on her chest.</p><p class="p1">K-“Reign.”</p><p class="p1">R-“The one and only.”</p><p class="p1">K-“We separated you from Sam and we killed you.”</p><p class="p1">R-“Yes but you didn’t account for what would happen if I met a time traveller.”</p><p class="p1">N-“You mean Thawne came and got you.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Yes you see, we are only getting started.”</p><p class="p1">R-“If any of you get in our way, we will not hesitate to kill you.”</p><p class="p1">T-“Any of you.”</p><p class="p1">With that Thawne grabbed Damien and sped off with Reign taking off into the air, the four heroes were too shocked to move for a few moments. When the shock had worn off, Kara grabbed Caitlin and took off back to the Hall with Nora grabbing Mia and taking her with her.</p><p class="p1">Later that evening, Mia and Nora were stood in their suits looking at their father’s suits,</p><p class="p1">N-“We’ll win.”</p><p class="p1">M-“I hope your right.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Kara said Mon-el and Winn were coming back.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Yeah, when are we going to tell everyone else?”</p><p class="p1">N-“I’m not sure, let’s find dad and find out what Thawne, Reign and Damien want first.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Good idea.”</p><p class="p1">Kara then came walking into the hall in her suit with a file in her hands.</p><p class="p1">K-“Hey. You two coming?”</p><p class="p1">M-“Thought you and Mon-el were still gazing into each other’s eyes over hologram.”</p><p class="p1">Mia and Nora join Kara in her walk towards the command centre.</p><p class="p1">K-“Very funny, this is a file on Reign, let’s see if it can help us.”</p><p class="p1">N-“What did she do to you?”</p><p class="p1">K-“That’s a story for a little later, but now let’s get to work.”</p><p class="p1">William, Caitlin and Cisco all looked up when the three entered the command centre. They all smiled at each other before getting to work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winn and Mon-el are back. <br/>Joe, Cecile and Jenna go and visit Wally leaving Dawn with our heroes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">A few days later, Kara, Nora, Mia, William, Cisco and Caitlin are all sat in their respective chairs in the Justice Hall. All of them look exhausted. William and Cisco were using their tablets to try and find any sign of Thawne, Damien or Reign. While the rest of the group were analysing the file on Reign.</p><p class="p1">CA-“So she is vulnerable to kryptonite but not as much as you.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yeah, we had to find another rock to separate her from Sam and then we killed her by making her weak.”</p><p class="p1">N-“So she’s a dangerous kryptonian.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yes, but don’t underestimate her.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Why?.”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="Apple-converted-space">K-"I'll tell you another time." </span>
</p><p class="p1">G-“Sorry to interrupt but a ship has just landed on the roof.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Thanks Gideon.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Mon-el and Winn are here.”</p><p class="p1">Within a few moments Mon-el and Winn walk into the hall, once they have been greeted they join the group at the table so that they can be filled in on everything they know.</p><p class="p1">W-“So what has happened since we were last here?”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Well, Mia had what looked like a mental breakdown but after some tests that’s not what it was. She was being mind controlled by a villain of her father’s- Damien Darhk.”</p><p class="p1">W-“Wait as in the Damien Darhk that has magic, the same man that Oliver killed?”</p><p class="p1">CI-“The one and only but that’s not all, he is working with Eobard Thawne also known as the Reverse Flash.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“The same one who killed Barry’s mother and is keeping Barry captive somewhere?”</p><p class="p1">Cisco nods his head before Kara sighs and speaks up</p><p class="p1">K-“It gets even worse.”</p><p class="p1">W-“Worse, how can it get even worse?’</p><p class="p1">K-“They are not only working together but they are working with someone else.”</p><p class="p1">W-“Who?”</p><p class="p1">Kara takes a deep breathe before looking down at her hands and then back up to Winn and Mon-el, “Reign.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“What! How?”</p><p class="p1">N-“Thawne travelled back in time to recruit Reign and Damien, we don’t know what they want, or where they are keeping my father.”</p><p class="p1">W-“I don’t know what’s worse, the fact that we don’t know where Barry is or the fact that three of the greatest villains Supergirl, Green Arrow and The Flash has ever faed are now working together.”</p><p class="p1">N-“And we have even more news.”</p><p class="p1">W-“Oh god, what now?”</p><p class="p1">N-“Dawn is going to stay with us because Papa Joe, Mama Cecile and Aunt Jenna are all going to visit Wally.”</p><p class="p1">M-“When are they meant to get here?”</p><p class="p1">Nora checks her watch before answering “2 hours.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay so we have two hours to see what we can find out and they don’t know about any of this so let’s not mention it because we don’t need them to worry.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone nods before getting back to work on trying to track down their enemies.</p><p class="p1">2 hours later, they have cleaned up their files and boards and hidden away all he stuff about Thawne, Damien and Reign so that Joe nor Cecille will worry about them. They were all sat chatting when the Hall doors opened and Joe, Cecile, Jenna and Dawn walked in. Dawn came running up to the group and ran into Nora’s arms.</p><p class="p1">D-“Nora!”</p><p class="p1">N-“Dawny!”</p><p class="p1">K-“Hey Joe, Cecile.”</p><p class="p1">JO-“Hey Kara.”</p><p class="p1">CE-“Thank you for watching her.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Not a problem. Give Wally a hug from all of us and tell him to not be stranger.”</p><p class="p1">JO-“We will.”</p><p class="p1">Joe then turned to Dawn who was watching intently,</p><p class="p1">JO-“Be good for your sister and for your aunts and uncles okay.’</p><p class="p1">D-“Okay.</p><p class="p1">Once everybody has hugged Dawn hugs goodbye to her grandparents and her aunt before watching them leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara, Winn and Mon-el tell everyone what happened the last time they fought Reign.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It’s a little later in the afternoon and the team were back at their research William and Cisco were working on surveillance to see if they could find the trio, Nora and Mia were helping Caitlin look through the file on Reign, Mon-el and Winn were looking through notes and information provided by Gideon while Dawn helped Kara look at her journalist notes and contacts to find anything suspicious.</p><p class="p1">D-“So one of dad’s greatest enemies, your greatest enemies and uncle Ollie’s greatest enemies, are all working together for some unknown reason.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Exactly.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Why don’t we want to tell anyone?”</p><p class="p1">K-“We don’t want them to overreact, plus we want to be able to get your father back first.”</p><p class="p1">Kara looked at her watch and then looked at the group around her, “Hey?”</p><p class="p1">Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Kara. “Who wants to train?”</p><p class="p1">Everyone’s faces immediately lit up, Mia, Nora, Dawn and Mon-el all following Kara to the training are. Mia worked on her precision when shooting arrows, Nora and Mia worked on passing and throwing lightening bolts while Mon-el and Kara worked on acrobatics. They continued to train for two hours before they finished. When they were done Caitlin and Cisco had come back with Pizza and drinks for everyone, they all sat around the table.</p><p class="p1">N-“Kara, will you tell us what happened when you had to face Reign the first time?”</p><p class="p1">Kara looked at Mon-el and Winn with concern before sighing and nodding her head.</p><p class="p1">K-“Um, at first she would carve her crest all over the city, at first we though it was just vandals, the was until she was killing more and more people, I carved my mark into the top of Catco. She arrived waiting for me, we fought all over the city but she was so much stronger than I was. She dropped me off of the top of a skyscraper and because my body had given up I crashed into the concrete unconscious.”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“Kara was rushed back to the DEO where she flatlined and we had to intubate her, we weren’t sure if she was gonna make it. She was in a coma for almost two weeks. Mon-el then had the idea, to put her in futuristic tube to help her heal.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Turns out I was not in the right place mentally.”</p><p class="p1">M-“What do you mean?”</p><p class="p1">K-“After Mon-el left I completely closed off from Kara Danvers, she didn’t exist. Supergirl was great, Kara Danvers wasn’t. I was slowly getting out off my depression when Mon-el came back but he came back with a wife.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“I’m sorry wife?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yeah, it just set me back. When I was in the coma it was all about remembering Kara Danvers was who I was, I wasn’t just supergirl. When I came out of the coma, we found out that Kryptonite could hurt Reign.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Then long story short, we found out their were two other ‘Worldkillers’ called Purity and Pestilence. We managed to find them all we battled them individually, in duos and all together and I will tell you, they were hard. Purity and Pestilence were killed, Reign however we found out was our friend Sam. So we had to find a rock that could separate Sam and Reign.”</p><p class="p1">WINN-‘Kara and Mon-el went out to space to find the rock only to find out part of Krypton had survived and so had Kara’s mom. They got the rock and we split sam and Reign. We thought we had won.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“Thought?”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“Turns out Sam and Reign were still connected as Reign got stronger Sam got weaker, so we had to then stop them from blowing up the earth. We defeated Reign, Sam was safe and the world was safe.”</p><p class="p1">WI-“But now she’s back.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yep, and I don’t think we can defeat her the way we did last time, plus then we had Sam to connect us to Reign we don’t have that now.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“Wow. And all that was after you fought the Nazi version of yourself when they wanted your heart.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yep. Okay it’s getting late lets all get home and we’ll regroup tomorrow.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone nodded said goodnight and left the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora and Dawn talk, Dawn is kidnapped.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The next day, Nora and Dawn are walking down the street after getting ice cream, Dawn happily eating her ice cream cone next to her sister.</p><p class="p1">D-“Nora?”</p><p class="p1">N-“Yeah?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Why do me, you and daddy eat so much?”</p><p class="p1">N-“It’s because when we run we burn off so many more calories and it’s the same with Aunty Kara.”</p><p class="p1">D-“That’s why Aunty Kara always eats donuts.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Exactly why she eats so many donuts.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Will we ever get daddy back?”</p><p class="p1">N-“Of course we will, that’s why everyone is working so hard to find them.”</p><p class="p1">D-“But shouldn’t we be getting everybody else involved to make it quicker?”</p><p class="p1">N-“Theoretically yes, but the less people who know about the situation the better. You see Dawn people who know our identities become targets for our enemies to use against us. The less people who know about Thawne, Damien and Reign the better. Plus Aunt Sara and the Legends are protecting the timeline, Clark and the DEO are protecting Metropolis and National City while Zoe, Connor and the rest of the vigilantes are protecting Star City. They don’t have time nor can we risk leaving all of those places unprotected.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Okay.”</p><p class="p1">They continue walking in a comfortable silence until Dawn speaks again</p><p class="p1">D-“Why did Mommy leave us?”</p><p class="p1">Nora stops dead in her tracks, trying to come up with and answer but before she can their is a blur of yellow and red and Dawn is gone, Nora immediately attempts to catch up with Thawne but he’s to fast and he gets away so Nora runs back to the Hall where everyone but Kara and Mon-el is doing research. Caitlin is the first to notice Nora’s distress.</p><p class="p1">CA-“Nora, What’s wrong? Where’s Dawn?”</p><p class="p1">N-“Thawne, he’s taken her.”</p><p class="p1">There was an unanimous ‘What!”</p><p class="p1">N-“We were walking down the street eating ice cream when Thawne sped by taking Nora with him.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Will, get Kara. Winn, Cisco and Gideon get tracking.”</p><p class="p1">William nods at his head following his sister’s orders and going over to the call board and pushing Kara’s symbol. Winn and Cisco rush to the monitor’s getting work.</p><p class="p1">G-“Yes Miss Queen.”</p><p class="p1">M-“Nora sit down, Caitlin check her for injuries and then when Kara and Mon-el get back you can tell us what happened.”</p><p class="p1">Within minuets Kara and Mon-el were rushing into the Hall, looking frantic.</p><p class="p1">K-“Are you okay? Are you hurt?”</p><p class="p1">N-“No I’m fine just worried”</p><p class="p1">MO-“What happened?”</p><p class="p1">Nora told them all what happened and they all sat in silence as they listened to her.</p><p class="p1">WINN-“Why take Dawn?”</p><p class="p1">M-“Bait?”</p><p class="p1">MO-"Winn's right, why take Dawn not you?"</p><p class="p1">CA-"Perhaps he thought Dawn wouldn't put up much of a fight unlike Nora."</p><p class="p1">CI-"So he wanted an easy hostage?"</p><p class="p1">K-"Look, I don't know why Thawne took Dawn but what I do know is we need to find them."</p><p class="p1">N-“We are not telling Joe or Cecille.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“Why?”</p><p class="p1">N-“They’ll panic and worry and rush back here and that’s the last thing we need.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Nora’s right, we need to find them now, if we find Thawne, we find Dawn and if we find Dawn-“</p><p class="p1">MO-“We hopefully find Barry.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Exactly.”</p><p class="p1">Within a few hours of searching and Gideon, Cisco and Winn running algorithms</p><p class="p1">CI-“Jackpot!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They get Dawn back, but they loose someone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Everyone runs up to the monitors, all of them suited up.</p><p class="p1">K-“Where?”</p><p class="p1">CI-“The old abandoned train track.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Let’s go.”</p><p class="p1">Supergirl, Valour, XS, Green Arrow and Frost all leave the hall, Valour flying with Frost, Supergirl flying with Green Arrow and XS running.</p><p class="p1">When they arrive they find Thawne waiting for them.</p><p class="p1">N- “Where’s my sister Thawne?”</p><p class="p1">T-“All in due time Nora.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Thawne, we’re not playing games. Where is she?”</p><p class="p1">T-“Miss Danvers this has nothing to do with you, but since you’ve all come to join the party let’s play around a little bit shall we.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Thawne-“</p><p class="p1">T-“Now, now Miss West-Allen, you’ll get your sister back but you have to hear me out first.”</p><p class="p1">F-“We don’t want to listen to you.”</p><p class="p1">T-“Sadly you have to.”</p><p class="p1">Suddenly vines appear around all of the heroes legs as Damien appears and Reign flies in with Dawn in her grasp. All of the heroes try to get out of the vines but they become stronger.</p><p class="p1">T-“You see, I don’t think any of you are up to your full potential. None of you are embracing who you are, you have put a chip inside the youngest speedster’s body to suppress her powers. How can you call yourselves heroes when you don’t embrace who you are? You are weak, none of you are strong enough to fight us.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Dawn has the chip in for her safety, she needs to be able to understand her powers before she can use them. Plus we can’t risk her having any accidents using her powers exposing our identities.”</p><p class="p1">R-“But that’s the thing, how can she learn to control her powers if you guys are suppressing them. Look at you all, weak and pathetic. Supergirl, you thought you could beat me but remember when I tossed you off a skyscraper like a rag doll. You were weak and it was all about ‘protect the civilians’ you didn’t realise I was killing you.”</p><p class="p1">S-“I would give my life up for the people on this earth, that what heroes do. We don’t act like Gods and prance around the place telling everybody to worship us. We are just like them except some of us have been given extraordinary abilities.”</p><p class="p1">R-“Your the most powerful being on this planet and yet your stood their struggling against magical vines, pathetic.”</p><p class="p1">T-“Nora, I took your sister because I need you to open up yourself, I need you to feel the pain and the anger. Don’t hold it back, you need to let it out.”</p><p class="p1">N-“No, now give me back my sister.”</p><p class="p1">T-“Not until you give in Nora, I know you can feel it deep inside of you waiting for you to let it free. So do it, nobody is gonna stop you.”</p><p class="p1">N-“No.”</p><p class="p1">Thawne shakes his head before looking at Damien who has a smirk on his face. Damien magics a knife to Dawn’s throat and inches closer to her throat. Dawn has tears running down her face as she watches all of the heroes faces in horror. Nora looks at the rest of the group,</p><p class="p1">K-“Nora, don’t give in. We can fight this.”</p><p class="p1">Nora looks back at Thawne,</p><p class="p1">T-“What’s it gonna be Nora?”</p><p class="p1">Nora looks at her friends she calls family once more before looking to her sister and mouths ‘I love you’ before she in covered in red lightning, her eyes turn red and she breaks free of the vines. Thawne, Reign and Damien, watch in delight as Nora’s anger begins to build.</p><p class="p1">Thawne walks up to Nora ho is no longer herself and looks her up and down.</p><p class="p1">T-“Good girl, now I want you to use all that anger and fear to kill your sister.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone screams ‘no’ as Nora rushes towards Dawn holding her by her neck and her hand vibrating at her sister’s chest. Supergirl, Valour, Green Arrow and Frost all break free of their vines, Valour shoots into the sky with Reign, Mia is about to pull an arrow out of her quiver to shoot Damien when she screams as he has used his magic to shoot an arrow into her shoulder. Mia collapses to the floor and Frost rushes over to her putting pressure on the wound, not before sending an ice blast to knock Damien out. All the while Supergirl has rushed over to where Thawne, Nora and Dawn are.</p><p class="p1">D-“Nora, please. I’m your sister, I love you. He’s taken Mom and Dad away from us, please don’t let him take you away from me too. Nora, I love you please.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Well I don’t love you.”</p><p class="p1">Nora inches her hand closer to Dawn’s chest before Kara speaks with desperation in her voice</p><p class="p1">K-“Nora please. I know how you feel with all that anger, pain and regret. This isn’t the answer, how are you gonna feel when you realise that you killed your sister? You recently told me that you wanted your family back together, then let’s do that. We can help you, if we all work together but if you kill your sister, you won’t ever get that back.I know what it’s like to lose someone you love, but what makes us a hero is that whatever we loose we always come out the other end as stronger people. As women we are strong and brave and we can’t let our emotions drive our actions. Please Nora, let her go.”</p><p class="p1">Their’s a massive bang as Mon-el and Reign come tumbling onto the train tracks cracking the ground beneath them. Both of them roll onto the floor, Thawne turns back to Nora</p><p class="p1">T-“Do it Nora.”</p><p class="p1">Nora stops vibrating her hand and drops her sister to the floor, Kara catches her before she crumples to the floor in tears, Thawne grabs Damien and speeds off while Reign and Nora follow. Kara looks around as Mon-el get’s up to help Caitlin and Mia up while Kara hugs Dawn close, they all head back to the Justice Hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of Nora leaving.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">As they all entered the hall, William, Cisco and Winn were waiting. Caitlin, Mia and Mon-el all walk in first, Mon-el supporting both women as Caitlin holds pressure on Mia’s wound. Kara and Dawn walks in behind them Dawn gripping on to Kara for dear life.</p><p class="p1">W-“What happened out there?”</p><p class="p1">Mo-“Um, Thawne manipulate Nora, so she turned evil, tired to kill Dawn, Damien shot Mia and now Nora’s working with them.”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“So we’re down a speedster.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yep, Mia go and get that wound treated, Cisco and Winn find a way of tracking Nora.”</p><p class="p1">William, Mia and Caitlin walk off to the med bay while Winn and Cisco walk to the computers. Kara turns to Dawn who’s eyes are red and filled with tears.</p><p class="p1">K-“Why don’t you go and get a drink from the kitchen?”</p><p class="p1">Dawn nods her head and walks off to the kitchen in silence. Kara turns to look at Mon-el who just walks up to and hugs her close.</p><p class="p1">K-“What are we gonna do?”</p><p class="p1">Mo-“I don’t know Kara.”</p><p class="p1">K-“I can think of only one person who can bring Nora back.”</p><p class="p1">Mo-“Who?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Barry.”</p><p class="p1">Mon-el let’s Kara go and looks at her in surprise</p><p class="p1">Mo-“What?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Nora didn’t listen to me, Dawn is scared of her own sister and nobody else knows Thawne, Reign or Damien are alive so Barry is our only option left.</p><p class="p1">Mon-el nods before following Kara to the changing rooms to get changes. Later they have all gathered back in the command centre talking about Nora.</p><p class="p1">Mo-“How’s your shoulder Mia?”</p><p class="p1">M-“It’s painful but I’ve had worse.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“From a doctors stand point, it’s a pretty clean wound. I put in a few stitches and it should heal on it’s own.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“Okay so I can set our satellites to track for negative tachyons but I’m not sure how long it’s gonna take.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay well keep working.”</p><p class="p1">They all head off before Kara turns to Dawn,</p><p class="p1">K-“Ready for bed?”</p><p class="p1">Dawn nods and takes Kara’s hand to follow her into one of the bedrooms. Dawn get’s changed into her pyjamas and climbs into the bed, Kara pulls the covers over Dawn and sits on the end of the bed.</p><p class="p1">D-“Aunt Kara?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yes, Dawn?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Before I was taken, I asked Nora why mommy left us.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay, what did she tell you?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Nothing, I was taken before she could answer. Why did mommy leave?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Well, you know where we told you yesterday about daddy being alive but missing?”</p><p class="p1">Dawn nodded her head</p><p class="p1">K-“Well, we couldn’t tell mommy that, and deep down inside mommy she wasn’t happy. She wanted her family to be together. Sadly because we didn’t know mommy was struggling so we weren’t able to tell her the truth.”</p><p class="p1">D-“I just wished she said she was struggling.”</p><p class="p1">K-“I know, but do you know what the best thing you can do for mommy now?”</p><p class="p1">Dawn shakes her head,</p><p class="p1">K-“You can be brave and strong because when we get daddy and Nora back you are gonna need to be strong for the both of them.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Okay, Kara can you sing me to sleep?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Of course I can what song do you want?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Mommy and daddy’s song please.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay, get comfortable.”</p><p class="p1">Dawn grabs her teddy bear and snuggles under the blankets as Kara starts to sing.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Can’t say how the days will unfold,</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Can’t change what the future may hold</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But I want you in it</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Every hour, every minute</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>This world can race by far too fast</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Hard to see while it’s all flying past</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But it’s clear now, when you’re standing here now</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I am meant to be, where ever you are next to me</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>All I wanna do is come running home to you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Come running home to you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>All my life I promise too keep running home to you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Keep running home to you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>And I could see it right from the start</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Right from the start</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>That you would be, be my light in the dark</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Light in the dark</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>All I wanna do is come running home to you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Come running home to you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>And all my life I promise to keep running home to you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Keep running home to you</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Can’t say how the days will unfold</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Can’t change what the future may hold</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>But I want you in it every hour, every minuet.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Dawn has fallen asleep in the bed and Kara leaves the room and shuts the door. Once the door is shut, Kara takes a deep breathe before joining the rest of the group in the command centre.</p><p class="p1">W-“ Dawn asleep?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yeah, she asked me why Iris left her and Nora, and then asked me to sing her to sleep.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“I think the sooner we get Barry back the better.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“I agree.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“Where are we with finding them?”</p><p class="p1">WI-“Well, we have scanners running, we’re using the STAR Labs satahietes to help and Gideon is searching the timeline but I think we just have to wait.”</p><p class="p1">As Winn is talking, Mon-el notices Kara swaying and staring into space.</p><p class="p1">MO-“Kara? Are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">Kara collapses to the ground and Mon-el catches her before she hits the ground, Mon-el looks up at the other five worried faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Caitlin figures out what's wrong with Kara. William and Mia talk about their relationship while Mon-el and Kara talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Ca-” Get her under the sunlamps!”</p><p class="p1">Mon-el rushes into the medbay with an unconscious Kara in his arms, Caitlin and Cisco rushing to put the sunlamps up while Winn, Mia and William all follow and watch in concern. Once Kara is place on the bed and the sunlamps are turned on, Caitlin immediately got to checking Kara’s vitals while everyone watching in concern. After a few minuets Caitlin stops her checks and looks at the group with a small smile.</p><p class="p1">Ca-“She’s just exhausted, the past few days have caught up to her. She just needs rest and a recharge.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone breathes a sigh of relief before leaving he medbay, leaving Kara asleep on the table and Mon-el sitting next to her.</p><p class="p1">A few hours later Winn, Cisco and Caitlin are all sat at the monitors trying to find any signs of Nora and the trio while William and Mia were in the training area, William watching Mia, shoot tennis balls.</p><p class="p1">W-“D you think our relationship will last?”</p><p class="p1">Mia stops what she’s doing and turns to her brother</p><p class="p1">M-“What?”</p><p class="p1">W-“Will our relationship last?”</p><p class="p1">M-“William, you are my brother, you always will be my brother. Our relationship is a strong one, the reason Nora was able to access the negative speed force was because she has been through so much it has left her so vulnerable. Plus Thawne knows how to push her buttons, Nora is so much like her father in that Thawne knows how to get her angry.”</p><p class="p1">W-“I know but-“</p><p class="p1">M-“No, we made a promise to mom that we would protect each other and that is exactly what we are going to do. Now we also need to protect Dawn, because something tells me that we are going to need to protect Dawn as well. It’s going to take a while for her to learn to trust her sister again, so we need to fill in that place until we get Nora back.”</p><p class="p1">William nods his head as Mia puts her bow down and walks up to her brother and pulls him into a hug.</p><p class="p1">M-“I love you, Will.”</p><p class="p1">W-“I love you too Mia.”</p><p class="p1">Meanwhile in the medbay, Mon-el was holding Kara’s had as she began to wake up. Kara opens her eyes and grips Mon-el’s hand as she turns her head to face Mon-el.</p><p class="p1">Mo-“Hey.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Hey. What happened?”</p><p class="p1">Mo-“After you put Dawn to bed, we were all talking in the command centre then you started to sway and then I caught ou before you hit the floor.”</p><p class="p1">K-“How long has it been?”</p><p class="p1">Mo-“A few hours, Caitlin said you are just exhausted and that you need the rest.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Any luck finding any of our missing speedsters?”</p><p class="p1">Mo-“Not yet but we won’t give up. How do you feel?”</p><p class="p1">K-“worried, scared, tired and many more that I can’t pinpoint.”</p><p class="p1">Mo-“Well get some rest, none of us are going anywhere.”</p><p class="p1">K-“I love you.”</p><p class="p1">Mo-“I love you too, comet.”</p><p class="p1">Kara smiles before closing her eyes, Mon-el sling back at her before leaning back in his chair, still holding her hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara vs Reign again!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It’s the following morning and the entire group apart from Cisco were all sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Caitlin and Winn were making everybody coffee while Kara, Mon-el, Mia, William and Dawn were all sat at the table eating breakfast. Kara was looking and feeling much better after she had gotten some rest, Dawn was quiet and reserved and the entire atmosphere was heavy with worry.</p><p class="p1">D-“What happens if we don’t find daddy?”</p><p class="p1">All the adults looked at each other before Mia spoke up</p><p class="p1">M-“We’re not sure, but can I tell you what we do know?”</p><p class="p1">Dawn nods her head as Mia gets up from her seat and walks around the table and crouches in front of Dawn</p><p class="p1">M-“We will try our very best to bring your daddy home to you, and if for whatever reason we can’t then you don’t have to worry because we will all protect you.”</p><p class="p1">Dawn smilies at Mia before hugging her, the rest of the group look on in admiration, the peaceful moment is disturbed by Cisco running into the kitchen panting,</p><p class="p1">CI-“Guys!”</p><p class="p1">MO-“You found them?”</p><p class="p1">CI-“Yeah, an abandoned power plant 20 miles north.”</p><p class="p1">All of the heroes jumped out of their seats, going to suit up, Winn picked Dawn up and followed William and Cisco back to the command centre. Within minuets Supergirl, Valour, Frost &amp; Green Arrow are stood at the abandoned power plant,</p><p class="p1">MI-“Where are they?”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Cisco?”</p><p class="p1">CI-“<em>I can’t see anything from the scanners.”</em></p><p class="p1">Kara tries to use her x-ray vision but it’s lined with lead.</p><p class="p1">K-“Lead, clever.”</p><p class="p1">W-<em>“Hold on, guys about 20 feet west of you is a really strong tachyon signature.”</em></p><p class="p1">MO-“Copy that.”</p><p class="p1">The four walk in the direction Winn guided them to but all they find is a cylinder of tachyons.</p><p class="p1">MI-“It’s a trap.”</p><p class="p1">R-“You bet it is.”</p><p class="p1">The four look up to see Reign walking towards them, with a smirk on her face.</p><p class="p1">S-“Reign.”</p><p class="p1">R-“Supergirl, nice to see you.”</p><p class="p1">S-“Sadly I don’t feel the same way.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“Where’s Nora?”</p><p class="p1">R-“Oh, Elsa she’s perfectly safe.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“What do you want?”</p><p class="p1">R-“I want to talk.”</p><p class="p1">MI-“To talk?”</p><p class="p1">R-“Yes but to Supergirl and Supergirl alone.”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin, Mia and Mon-el all go to protest before Kara nods her head telling them to leave.</p><p class="p1">K-“I’ve got this.”</p><p class="p1">They look at her with worry, before Mon-el grabs Mia and Caitlin and shoots off back to the hall. Kara watches them leave before turning back to face Reign.</p><p class="p1">K-“You know the last time we had a confrontation like this, I only wanted to talk before you threw me off a skyscraper hanging on by an inch of my life.”</p><p class="p1">R-“Ha. I know, I remember the blood running down your face, I remember the people watching in horror as their ‘Girl of Steel’ was beaten to an inch of her life. I remember laughing about how weak and pathetic your were and I wonder if you still are.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Let’s find out.”</p><p class="p1">Kara and Reign launch at each other before shooting into the sky, they are using their powers against each other. Heat vision against heat vision. Punch against punch. Flip against flip. Neither one willing to let the other gain an inch of advantage.</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>Back at the hall.</strong>
</p><p class="p1">Winn, William, Cisco and Dawn are all watching and listening carefully as Mon-el Caitlin and Mia come rushing back into the hall to watch the fight. All of them worried about how Kara is going to beat Reign. All of them apart from Dawn had seen what Reign had done to Kara the first time, they were all worried that she could do worse this time.</p><p class="p1">After a while Kara was getting tired they could tell, but she wasn’t allowing Reign to give her the advantage, knowing what was coming Winn turned to Mon-el,</p><p class="p1">WINN-“You need to get out their.”</p><p class="p1">Mon-el nodded and rushed back to the power plant her got their just intake to see Reign thrown Kara in to a concrete wall, Kara slumping against it, struggling to breathe. Reign approaches Kara and towers over her, Reign kicks Kara in the stomach for god measure before flying off. Mon-el rushes over to Kara as she struggles to keep herself conscious. He picks her up bridal style in his arms, wincing when cries out in pain.</p><p class="p1">MO-“Hey stay with me, okay.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Mon-el….. I….”</p><p class="p1">MO-“No save our strength.”</p><p class="p1">“I love you.” Kara whispers just loud enough for him to here, as he takes off back to the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mia and Dawn talk. Mon-el and Winn talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Mon-el comes rushing into the hall with an unconscious Kara in his arms. Caitlin and Winn both immediately help him rush her to the medical bay where they place her under the sun lamps and place her on oxygen to help her breathing. After a while Caitlin comes out of the med bay with a small smile.</p><p class="p1">CA-“She’s gonna be fine.”</p><p class="p1">A sigh of relief was heard all around the room,</p><p class="p1">CA-“From what I can tell by her sister’s reports, she’s not as badly inured this time. She really has gotten stronger over these years, but she has a serious concussion so she’s gonna be out for a while.”</p><p class="p1">They all nods their heads, Mon-el and Winn make their way into the medbay to watch Kara. Caitlin, Cisco and William all go and sit in the command centre watching the monitors, Mia is about to join them when she notices Dawn sneaking off outside the hanger so she follows. Once outside she sees Dawn sitting in the grass, Mia goes and joins her.</p><p class="p1">MI-“You okay?”</p><p class="p1">D-“I don’t know.”</p><p class="p1">Mia doesn’t reply, just waits for Dawn to open up,</p><p class="p1">D-“I feel lost. I feel confused. I feel…numb. All these years I wished my dad was here, to help me with school, to train me, to comfort me when I are from a nightmare. But Mom was their so even though him missing felt like part of me was missing, it wasn’t as bad because mom and Nora done the best they could to fill in the gap. Then mom died and it was just me and Nora. I know Nora beats herself up and blames herself for mom's death, I know all of you do. And for a while I was angry, at not just mom and all of you but at myself as well because I didn’t see it either.”</p><p class="p1">M-“You were too young to have seen it Dawn."</p><p class="p1">D-“I know, but that didn’t make it easier. Then finding out that I could have my dad back. That feeling is something I’ll never forget, the feeling that I could have a parent back, not many people have that luxury. Then Nora being turned by Thawne, I felt betrayed. She promised she would protect me. But what does getting into bed with bad guys have to do with protecting me. Finally seeing Auntie Kara the way she is made me realise I’m petrified. Not of dying, not of fighting but of loosing the people I care about. I can’t and I won’t loose anyone else Mia.”</p><p class="p1">MI-“You know, I know how you feel, growing up with mom, I hated vigilantes. I missed my dad but I also hated my dad. He sacrificed his family to save the universe. Then when mom went missing I had to fend for myself. After a few years I met William and we realised we were siblings. Then I met Uncle Roy, Uncle Rene, Aunt Dinah, Zoe and Connor. We rescued mom, then little did I know that when she said goodbye to me and William that she was going to join dad. Then a few months later myself, Connor and William were taken back to the future where I met my dad and, Aunt Thea, Uncle Curtis, Uncle John. We fought in Crisis which is where I met your mom and dad and Kara and Sara and all the other heroes. One of the hardest things I have ever had to do is fight in a battle knowing my dad wasn’t going to walk out of it alive. Knowing someone is going to die is a lot different than watching that someone die. But through all of that do yu know what I realised?”</p><p class="p1">D-“What?”</p><p class="p1">MI-“I realised that we need to stop being angry at people for stuff that is out of their control. We need to start being grateful for the people we do have in our lives. I know Auntie Kara would tell you exactly the same thing because remember she lost her world at 12 and her story is a lot more complicated then ours. So just remember that I love you, your parents love you, Auntie Kara, Auntie Caitlin and all of our uncles love you. Never loose sight of that.”</p><p class="p1">Dawn nods her head and buries her face into Mia’s shoulder as Mia wraps her arms around the girl looking into the distance.</p><p class="p1">Meanwhile in the medbay, Winn and Mon-el are both watching Kara and the monitors like hawks.</p><p class="p1">MO-“I can’t loose her again Winn.”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“You won’t she’s strong, she’s been through hell so many times, it makes me glad that she’s not human.”</p><p class="p1">Both men laugh lightly,</p><p class="p1">MO-“What happened when I left the first time?”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“Um, she closed her self off. She gave up Kara Danvers, quit Catco, Missed karaoke nights, missed game nights. Didn’t want to socialise. Put all her focus onto Supergirl. Then after 6 months she snapped out of it, she then suffered panic attacks while battling a psychic bank robber. Then fought a cult that was worshiping her then you came back, and well we all know what happened then.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“Yeah we do. What happened when she went to Barry and Iris’ wedding?”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“Oh, um.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“Winn?”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“The wedding was crashed by Nazis, their Fuhrer was the Nazi version of Oliver called ‘Dark Arrow.’ He was married to the Nazi General who was the nazi version of Kara called ‘Overgirl.” They invaded Earth-1 because Overgirl was dying of Solar radiation and she needed a new heart, so they chose Kara. They held Kara hostage in STAR Labs under a red prism that was duplicating a red sun to weaken her. Oliver, Barry, Sara, Alex, Jax and Professor Stein were all sent to Earth-X where they met other versions of us. Cisco, Caitlin, Mick and Wells were all locked in the STAR Labs prison while Felicity and Iris were hiding in the vents trying to save Kara and the rest of them. Finally The Legends came and rescued everyone, they were all reunited before a huge battle in Central City. Overgirl went nuclear, Kara had to throw her into space, Oliver killed his doppleganger and the remains Nazis retreated back to Earth-X. Nobody really knows what happened I that lab, Kara hasn’t even told Alex. After all these years I think that it still affects her but she won’t ever talk about it. When Alex told me about what had happened myself, J’onn even Clark and Lois were worried about her, she wouldn’t talk about. I think she thought that if she talked about it, it would push her back down the rabbit hole and she couldn’t do that not when you and Imra were around.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“After all these years. I just wish she knew she could have spoken to me.”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“I know, but if I have learnt anything form being Kara’s best friend, it is that she’s strong and a fighter. She’ll bounce back, she always does.”</p><p class="p1">Winn gave Mon-el a pat on the shoulder before excusing himself to join the rest of the group in the command centre. Mon-el just sighed and sat back his eyes shifting from Kara to the monitor and back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara's awake. Barry's back!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was early hours the next morning and Kara had just come around and was sat silently in the med bay with Mon-el while Caitlin was checking her vitals.</p><p class="p1">CA-“You’re good to go, just take it easy for the next 24 hours.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay, thank you Cait.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“No problem.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Where is everyone?”</p><p class="p1">MO-“Mia took Dawn with her, she said she’ll drop her off at school later, then if we want her to drop her off with us later we need to let her know. Cisco, Winn and William have all gone home they said to let them know when you wake up.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Which I will go and do.”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin excused herself out of the medbay leaving Mon-el and Kara.</p><p class="p1">MO-“You scared me.”</p><p class="p1">K-“You knew I’d come back.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“Well, given the last time, I was really worried.”</p><p class="p1">K-“I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p class="p1">Mon-el nods before Kara kisses him then leads him out of the medbay. They walk past the command centre where Caitlin is sat.</p><p class="p1">K-“Hey, we’re gonna head home, we’ll come in later tonight.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Okay.”</p><p class="p1">Kara and Mon-el head back to their apartment and spend the rest of the day sat on the sofa watching movies. In the afternoon Dawn arrives from school with Mia,</p><p class="p1">D-“Auntie Kara!”</p><p class="p1">K-“Hi Dawn.”</p><p class="p1">Dawn runs into Kara’s arms as Mia puts Dawn’s bags on the table.</p><p class="p1">MI-“Nice to see you up.”</p><p class="p1">Kara places Dawn down and goes to hug Mia</p><p class="p1">K-“Yeah, well it’s gonna take a lot more to put me down for good.”</p><p class="p1">MI-“Very true, right I’m gonna head in. I’ll see you a bit later.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay, bye.”</p><p class="p1">Mia waves goodbye to the trio as she walks out of the apartment to head to the Justice Hall, Kara then turns to Dawn,</p><p class="p1">K-“So, Mon-el is cooking dinner, while he does that do you want me to help you with your homework?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Yes please.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Come on then.”</p><p class="p1">Dawn and Kara sit at the table to do Dawn’s homework while Mon-el cooks in the kitchen. After an hour, homework was done and dinner was consumed, so the trio decided that they would play a game, so Dawn went to get the game from the cupboard while Kara and Mon-el cleaned up the mess from dinner. As they were cleaning Kara’s phone rings,</p><p class="p1">K-“It’s Mia.”</p><p class="p1">Kara shows her phone to Mon-el before answering</p><p class="p1">“Hey Mia.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Kara, we found him.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“We-well Sara found Barry, their bringing him home as we speak.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh my Rao. We’re on our way.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p class="p1">Kara hangs up the phone and looks at Mon-el with shock and excitement.</p><p class="p1">MO-“What’s wrong?”</p><p class="p1">K-“The Legends found Barry their bringing him home.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Daddy’s coming home?”</p><p class="p1">Kara turns around to see Dawn looking at the duo with tears in her eyes.</p><p class="p1">D-“He’s actually coming home?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yes he is, we need to get to the hall.”</p><p class="p1">Within minuets Kara, Mon-el and Dawn are walking into the hall, they get to the command centre but Dawn stops and freezes on her spot, Kara bends down to her level</p><p class="p1">K-“What’s wrong Dawn?”</p><p class="p1">D-“What if he isn’t the same?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Do you want us to go in first, then come out and get you?”</p><p class="p1">Dawn nods her head, so Kara and Mon-el head into the medbay where Barry is sat on the bed with Mia, Cisco, William, Winn and Caitlin around him. He looks dehydrated and tired but other than that he looks the same.</p><p class="p1">K-“Oh my Rao.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone’s attention is brought to the med bay doors where Kara and Mon-el are stood.</p><p class="p1">K-“It really is you.”</p><p class="p1">B-“It’s me.”</p><p class="p1">Kara runs up to him and wraps him in a hug,</p><p class="p1">K-“I’m so glad you’re okay.”</p><p class="p1">She turns to Caitlin</p><p class="p1">K-“He’s okay right?”</p><p class="p1">CA-“He’s slightly dehydrated and tired but other than that, he’s fine.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“Nice to see you buddy.”</p><p class="p1">B-“You too.”</p><p class="p1">K-“I’m gonna go and get someone.”</p><p class="p1">Kara walks out of the med bay, within 30 seconds she walks back in with Dawn holding her hand.</p><p class="p1">D-“Daddy?”</p><p class="p1">Dawn’s eye light up as her father meets her eyes, she immediately let’s go of Kara and runs into her father’s arms.</p><p class="p1">D-“I missed you so much.”</p><p class="p1">B-“I missed you too.”</p><p class="p1">The rest of the room watched in happiness as Dawn is reunited with her father but that happiness is short lived when Barry asks the question that everybody had been dreading.</p><p class="p1">B-“Where’s Iris and Nora?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry learns about what has happened. Longer version of Iris' death. Barry and Kara talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Dawn freezes in her father’s arms as the rest of the room share nervous looks.</p><p class="p1">WI-“Dawn, why don’t me, you and Mia go to the training room, Mia can teach you how to shoot an arrow.”</p><p class="p1">Dawn looks at Mia who nods her head, Dawn jumps from Barry’s lap and walks over to William allowing him and Mia to lead her to the training room. The others watch them leave before Barry speaks up.</p><p class="p1">B-“What aren’t you all telling me?”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Let’s take this to the command centre.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone nods and heads into the command centre where they all sit in their designated seats.</p><p class="p1">CI-“We have a lot to catch up on.”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“Where do we start?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Well, a few months ago Mia was kidnapped by someone known as ‘The Devil.’ We had to call in Roy and Thea to rescue her. Turns out while being held captive she was raped and was pregnant. The morning after her engagement party she had a miscarriage. A few weeks later Nora had a breakdown, then Mia’s wedding was crashed by Russian soldiers. They killed James. A few weeks later Mia had a breakdown and she was psychically connected to someone. It took us a while to realise but ‘The Devil’ was actually three people. Thawne, Damien Dhark and Reign.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Wait I though Dhark and Reign were both dead.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“As did we but turns out Thawne time travelled and brought them here.”</p><p class="p1">K-“A few days after finding out who they were, they kidnapped Dawn, in order to release her Thawne manipulated Nora, she tapped into the negative speed force and joined them. Then myself and Reign had another fight and I woke up from that coma this morning.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Okay, but where’s Iris?”</p><p class="p1">The group all tensed and their was a prolonged silence.</p><p class="p1">B-“Guys? Where’s Iris?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Barry… Iris is dead.”</p><p class="p1">The moment the words left Kara’s mouth it was like everything froze. Nobody moved, nobody said a single thing for a few minuets as Barry was processing the information.</p><p class="p1">B-“How?”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>FLASHBACK</b>
</p><p class="p1">Nora walked into the loft to have dinner with her mom, as she walked in she noticed dinner was on the table but Iris was nowhere to be found.</p><p class="p1">"Mom."</p><p class="p1">"Mom?"</p><p class="p1">Nora began walking around the loft looking for Iris when she got to the bathroom, the door was open ajar so Nora knocked on the door,</p><p class="p1">"Mom?"</p><p class="p1">Nora pushes the door open and the sight she sees is enough to cause her to panic. Iris is lying on the bathroom floor, in a pool of blood. Nora rushes over and begins to frantically shake Iris begging her to wake up.</p><p class="p1">"Mom. Mom. Mommy? Please wake up. Open your eyes. Mommy?"</p><p class="p1">Iris doesn't move, Nora grabs her phone and pushes her alert button, within seconds Kara and Mia are walking into the loft.</p><p class="p1">K-"Nora? Iris?"</p><p class="p1">M-"Hello?"</p><p class="p1">Both of the ladies follow the sound of sobbing up to the bathroom, when they get their they see Nora holding Iris' body close to her, blood all around them and Nora rocking back and forth crying for her mom to wake up. Mia immediately gasps at the sight as tears start rolling down her cheeks, Kara freezes for a few second before turning to Mia</p><p class="p1">K-"Can you call an emergency meeting?"</p><p class="p1">Mia nods and heads downstairs to call the meeting, Kara takes deep breathe and slowly walks towards Nora, when she gets their she kneels in the pool of Iris' blood and places a hand on Nora's shoulder.</p><p class="p1">K-"She's gone Nora, I'm so sorry."</p><p class="p1">N-"No, no, she can't be. She's gonna open her eyes any second. She's gonna stand up and we are gonna have dinner together."</p><p class="p1">K-"I'm sorry Nora."</p><p class="p1">N-"No, no, she promised she wouldn't leave me, she promised she would protect me."</p><p class="p1">K-"Nora you need to let her go.”</p><p class="p1">Nora let her mom’s body go and melted into Kara’s embrace.</p><p class="p1">Meanwhile Mia had sent an emergency text message to everyone telling them to meet at Barry and Iris’ loft. As Mia finished sending the text message the loft door opened and Dawn walked through, she placed her backpack by the door and took her coat off before she noticed Mia.</p><p class="p1">D-“Mia? What are you doing here? Where’s mom and Nora?”</p><p class="p1">M-“Dawn…”</p><p class="p1">Dawn approached Mia but stopped a few feet away from her as she noticed the tears running down her face.</p><p class="p1">D-“Why are you crying? What happened?”</p><p class="p1">M-“Something has happened to mommy in the bathroom, I need you stay down here, okay?”</p><p class="p1">D-“What happened? Where’s mommy?”</p><p class="p1">Before Mia could answer Dawn sprinted past her and up the stairs, Mia was hot on her heels as Dawn rounded into the bathroom doorway she screamed and collapsed to the floor at the sight. Mia was quick to grab her, wrap her in a hug and turn her away from the horrid scene. After a few minuets they heard three more sets of foot steps on the stairs as Caitlin, Cisco and William had all arrived, when they saw Mia and Dawn sat in the doorway they slowed their pace and looked on in confusion, When Caitlin looked into the bathroom she stumbled back a few steps, Cisco and William both palled at the sight before Caitlin approached Kara and Nora to help get them both up. Caitlin and Mia took the girls into their bedrooms to get changed while Kara changed into her suit and went downstairs, as she got to the bottom of the stairs Joe and Cecile both rushed into the the loft looking frantic. Joe took note of Kara’s face and was immediately worried.</p><p class="p1">J-“What’s wrong?</p><p class="p1">K-“Joe, Iris is dead.”</p><p class="p1">Joe collapsed to the floor Cecile was quick to bend to comfort him as Cisco and William had rushed down to help him into a chair. As they sat Joe in a chair their was a knock at the door, Kara went to go and answer it and it was Ex-Captain David Singh.</p><p class="p1">K-“Captain Singh?”</p><p class="p1">CS-“I know I’m not Captain anymore but when I heard I thought I would come and deal with this.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Thank you, her body is up in the bathroom.”</p><p class="p1">The ex-captian nodded and allowed his men to go and collect the body.</p><p class="p1">CS-“No foul play?”</p><p class="p1">K-“No, it’s clear what happened.”</p><p class="p1">CS-“Who found her?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Nora.”</p><p class="p1">CS-“Oh god.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Yeah, she sent an alert out, myself and Mia answered. I found her distraught over Iris’ body, then told Mia to send an emergency alert out but then Dawn came home, raced passed Mia and saw her mom’s body. They are both upstairs with Mia and Caitlin getting cleaned up.”</p><p class="p1">Their was a silence as the undertakers brought Iris’ body out of the loft, as they passed Singh and Kara, he turned to Kara</p><p class="p1">CS-“I’ll make sure the press doesn’t hear about it and will keep it to a minimum.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Thank you.”</p><p class="p1">CS-“Not a problem, let me know if I can do anything to help.”</p><p class="p1">As the ex-captain left, Kara shut the door as the women came down the stairs, Nora and Dawn both went and sat by their grandparents while Caitlin, Cisco, Mia and William sat at the table. Kara took a deep breathe and left the loft going to stand in the corridor. 10 minuets later, Thea, Roy, Dinah, Curtis, Rene, Connor, Lyla and Diggle all came rushing towards her.</p><p class="p1">T-“What happened?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Iris is dead.”</p><p class="p1">DIG-“What? How?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Suicide. Nora found her.”</p><p class="p1">L-“Oh God.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Their inside.”</p><p class="p1">Kara opens the door and allowed the group to enter, the next group to arrive were the Legends, Sara, Ava, Ray, Nora, Nate, Mick, Constantine and Charlie.</p><p class="p1">M-“Skirt, why are you crying?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Um, Iris is dead.”</p><p class="p1">Sara gripped Ava’s hand as the words left her mouth, Mick dropped his beer bottle and the rest looked on in shock.</p><p class="p1">S-“How?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Suicide.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone looked down, before are opened the door to let them in she spoke up</p><p class="p1">K-“Nora found her and Dawn saw as well so be careful.”</p><p class="p1">The Legends nodded as Kara let them into the loft, the final group to arrive was Alex, J’onn, Winn, Clark, Lois, Mon-el and Imra.</p><p class="p1">WINN-“You’re not smiling, that’s not good.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Um…”</p><p class="p1">A-“Kara what’s happened?”</p><p class="p1">K-“It’s Iris.”</p><p class="p1">L-“What about her?”</p><p class="p1">K-“She’s…dead.”</p><p class="p1">C-“What!”</p><p class="p1">I-“How?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Suicide, Nora found her.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“That poor girl.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Go on in, I’m gonna get some fresh air.”</p><p class="p1">Kara opened the door for them before heading up to the roof as she was up on the roof, she looked out at the city lights as Clark floated up to her.</p><p class="p1">K-“I failed Kal, I broke my promise to Barry. Why couldn’t I see it?”</p><p class="p1">Kara broke down as Clark wrapped her in a hug allowing her to cry, she had been holding in the emotion to tell everybody else, she hadn’t allowed herself to cry.</p><p class="p1">C-“You couldn’t have known Kara, none of us did.”</p><p class="p1">
  <b>END OF FLASHBACK</b>
</p><p class="p1">After they finished telling the story Kara quickly excused herself and headed outside, Barry looks confused before Cisco pipes up,</p><p class="p1">CI-“We all blame ourselves for Iris’ death but Kara blames herself the most.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Okay I’m gonna..”</p><p class="p1">The rest of the group nod as Barry heads in the same direction Kara went. He finds her sat outside on the grass looking at the sun set, Barry goes and joins her on the grass</p><p class="p1">B-“Hey, super friend.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Hey.”</p><p class="p1">B-“You okay?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”</p><p class="p1">B-“Yeah well, considering the story I was just told and the fact that you woke up from a coma less than 24 hours ago, I think you’ve earned that right.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Can I be honest?”</p><p class="p1">B-“Sure.”</p><p class="p1">K-“I feel like I have failed. I feel like I made you a promise and I broke that promise.”</p><p class="p1">B-“How?”</p><p class="p1">Kara laughs shallowly before answering,</p><p class="p1">K-“Well, you’re wife is dead, your eldest daughter is working with our worst enemies and your youngest daughter was kidnapped. I don’t see how I kept my promise.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Kara, you’ve protected my daughters, you have protected my city and my secret identity.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Not on my own.”</p><p class="p1">B-“No, but you have still done that. So please stop beating yourself up. I’m forever grateful to have a friend like you.”</p><p class="p1">K-<em>“And if you ever need a hand?”</em></p><p class="p1">B-<em>“I’ll be their in a flash.”</em></p><p class="p1">Both laugh before Barry stands up, and offers his hand to Kara to help her up</p><p class="p1">B-“Now do you want to know about what I’ve been up too?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Sure.”</p><p class="p1">Both head back into the hall to learn about Barry’s time with Thawne.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With 2 more chapters of this book next. It would be a massive help if you guys filled out the google form via the link below. This will help me chose which book to write next and help me with some of the storylines. I have storylines for all the books listed but I want to know what you guys want next. </p><p>https://forms.gle/1PAaLxTvBTbhNAsu5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What happened to Barry? Barry and Dawn talk.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Barry and Kara entered the hall where the rest of the group where chatting quietly int he command centre, Dawn notices the heroes enter and runs up to her father.</p><p class="p1">D-“Daddy! I got a bullseye on my target practice!”</p><p class="p1">B-“Well done.”</p><p class="p1">Barry and Kara retook their seats, Dawn sitting on her fathers lap, everybody looking at him intently as they waited for him speak.</p><p class="p1">B-“Well, their's not much to tell you.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“Why don’t you start with where and when he kept you.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Well that’s the ironic thing, he kept me below STAR Labs in 2014.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Wait he kept you below the place where we were all working and where past you was in a coma?”</p><p class="p1">B-“Yep.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay? But why?”</p><p class="p1">B-“I don’t know, but I’m telling you, it was really strange to be living below ourselves especially when I knew what was happening above.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Please tell me you didn’t interfere?”</p><p class="p1">B-“Oh, no. Definitely not. We don’t need another ‘Flashpoint’.”</p><p class="p1">CI-“True, but we almost had our own version of ‘Flashpoint.’”</p><p class="p1">B-“How?”</p><p class="p1">The group all looked at each other before Kara spoke up</p><p class="p1">K-“Nora. After Iris’ death during her grieving process, she almost reversed the timeline to save Iris.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Thankfully we stopped her.”</p><p class="p1">B-“So enough about me, we have someone to save.”</p><p class="p1">WI-“We’ve had the scanners running 24/7, trying to find negative tachyons but we’ve had nothing.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“Myself and Kara are gonna go on patrol, why don’t Winn, William and Cisco keep looking on the monitors, Caitlin and Mia get some training in?”</p><p class="p1">B-“Yep that sounds like a plan.”</p><p class="p1">Everyone got up to leave the command centre when Kara pulled Barry aside,</p><p class="p1">B-“Hey. What’s up?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Um, you need to talk to Dawn.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Why?”</p><p class="p1">K-“Because I know you and she’s so much like you. Their’s a lot going on inside her head. Get her to open up to you. You’ll thank me later.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Okay.”</p><p class="p1">Kara left to go and catchup with Mon-el, while Barry walked over to where Dawn was watching the boys,</p><p class="p1">B-“Hey.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Hi.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Will you come with me?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Sure.”</p><p class="p1">Dawn grabbed Barry’s hand and allowed him to lead her to the kitchen where he made them both a drink and sat next to Dawn.</p><p class="p1">B-“Are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Yeah.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Dawn?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Okay, I’m not.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Talk to me.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Will we get Nora back?”</p><p class="p1">B-“Of course we will, you got me back so of course we’ll get Nora back.”</p><p class="p1">D-“Daddy, can I ask you something?”</p><p class="p1">B-“Of course you can.”</p><p class="p1">D-“You and Auntie Kara.”</p><p class="p1">B-“What about me and Kara?”</p><p class="p1">D-“You like each other.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Of course we like each other, we’re ‘Superfriends.’”</p><p class="p1">D-“No that’s not what I meant.”</p><p class="p1">B-“What did you mean?”</p><p class="p1">Dawn looks at her farther with a knowing look and Barry just laughs</p><p class="p1">B-“That’s ridiculous.”</p><p class="p1">D-“No it’s not, look I know you have to grieve mom, but all I’m saying is maybe you should stop kidding yourself.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Dawn…”</p><p class="p1">D-“I maybe young but I’m not stupid. I see the way you look at each other. I’ve seen the way Kara acted these past few years, the way she’s blamed herself for mom’s death. She felt like she had let you down. Just do us all a favour, when you are ready tell her how you feel because I can guarantee she feel the same. And please don’t wait as long as you did with mom, I don’t think Cisco, Caitlin or Grandpa Joe could cope again.”</p><p class="p1">Barry laughs again before an alarm blares causing them all to rush to the command centre.</p><p class="p1">M-“What’s going on?”</p><p class="p1">WINN-“We’ve got a hit, all four of them.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Where?”</p><p class="p1">WI-“Where you met them the first time.”</p><p class="p1">K-“The train tracks?”</p><p class="p1">Winn nods his head,</p><p class="p1">CA-“How sentimental.”</p><p class="p1">K-“We can talk about sentimentality later.”</p><p class="p1">Kara turns to Barry</p><p class="p1">K-“Are you ready to get back in the suit?”</p><p class="p1">B-“You have no idea.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Well then, suit up!”</p><p class="p1">Kara, Barry, Caitlin, Mia and Mon-el all rush to get changed before rushing to the train tracks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final battle. Will Nora turn back? Kara discovers something form Caitlin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">As Barry, Kara, Mia, Mon-el and Caitlin all arrived at the train tracks, Thawne, Nora, Damien and Reign were all waiting for them.</p><p class="p1">T-“I see they found you Barry.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Well, you couldn’t keep me hidden forever.”</p><p class="p1">CA-“You underestimate how good we are.”</p><p class="p1">R-“Sure. Supergirl! I see your not dead.”</p><p class="p1">S-“No I’m not but you knew that didn’t you.”</p><p class="p1">R-“Well, I can’t say I’’m happy that you’re alive but that’s just gonna make the more fun.”</p><p class="p1">MI-“What do you guys want?”</p><p class="p1">D-“We want to destroy you all, I thought we Meade ourselves clear the last time.”</p><p class="p1">MO-“Why?”</p><p class="p1">D-“Well, Miss Queen’s father murdered me.”</p><p class="p1">T-“Mr Allen and I have been and will be enemies for centuries.”</p><p class="p1">R-“And you all killed me, made me weak. We want power, we want what we all deserve.”</p><p class="p1">S-“What you all deserve? You all manipulated us, you murdered or friends, their’s no way on this Earth will we let you destroy us or their planet.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Your optimism is sickening.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Nora please, this isn’t you. You won’t achieve anything by working with them, they’ll just betray you, you know that.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Enough!”</p><p class="p1">Nora and Thawne charge at Barry who races after them, Reign, Mon-el and Supergirl all shoot into the air while Mia and Caitlin fight Damien. Their’s punching and kicking. Supergirl and Moon-el are using cape tricks on Reign but she is putting up a fight. Barry manages to pin Nora up against a wall allowing him to have a conversation with her,</p><p class="p1">B-“Nora, please this isn’t you.”</p><p class="p1">N-“You don’t know me.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Yes, yes I do. You’re my daughter. I want to protect you.”</p><p class="p1">N-“Protect me? Where were you for the past few years, protect me when mom died. You weren’t their to comfort your daughters as they grieved their mom.”</p><p class="p1">Upon hearing the conversation Kara flies down to the duo,</p><p class="p1">K-“Nora, you told me you wanted your family back together.”</p><p class="p1">N-“I do.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Then come home, your dad’s back, Dawn wants her big sister back. You start working with Thawne to save Dawn, but she’s safe now you don’t need to protect her anymore.”</p><p class="p1">B-“Please Nora, it’s over.”</p><p class="p1">Nora looks at her father and Kara before closing her eyes allowing her lightening to turn back to purple and yellow.</p><p class="p1">N-“Daddy?”</p><p class="p1">Barry smiles at his daughter before she rushes into his arms allowing him to wrap her in a hug, Kara smiles at the scene before their attention is caught by a massive crash, Thawne, Damien, Reign and Mon-el have all been thrown to the ground landing in a pile. As Thawne, reign and Damien stand up the heroes all approach the trio,</p><p class="p1">MI-“I think it would be in your best interests to get out of here.”</p><p class="p1">Thawne and Reign laugh while Damien smiles</p><p class="p1">D-“Still so cocky Mia.”</p><p class="p1">K-“You heard her, get out of here, you can’t - won’t win today.”</p><p class="p1">R-“Not today but we will.”</p><p class="p1">Thawne grabs Damien before running off with Reign following in the sky, the heroes breath a sigh of relief as they watch them leave before heading back to the hall.</p><p class="p1">When they walk into the hall, Dawn runs up to greet her father and sister,</p><p class="p1">N-“I’m so sorry Dawn.”</p><p class="p1">D-“It’s okay.”</p><p class="p1">Once everyone has changed put of their suits, Cisco pops a bottle of champagne (juice for Dawn), he pours everyone a drink and they open the rest of the night celebrating. A little while later Caitlin pulls Kara aside,</p><p class="p1">K-“Everything okay?”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Um-I got the result back from that test you asked me to do.”</p><p class="p1">K-“Okay?”</p><p class="p1">CA-“Kara, you’re pregnant.”</p><p class="p1">Kara stared at Caitlin for a few minuets allowing the information to sink in</p><p class="p1">K-“I’m pregnant.”</p><p class="p1">Caitlin nods as tears spring to Kara’s eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Book 3: 'Justice League: Family Forever' Coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>